


Клише

by WTFWeightGain2019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWeightGain2019/pseuds/WTFWeightGain2019
Summary: Иногда в банальностях нет ничего дурного





	Клише

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что я толстею? — Руди со вздохом провел обеими руками по животу, тщетно пытаясь расправить единственный застегнувшийся жилет, но ткань все равно неопрятно морщила, а полы были готовы разойтись.

— А я должен был? — Марк пожал плечами, откладывая газету. — Мне казалось, ты и сам все заметил, судя по тому, что ты постоянно подбираешь свое брюшко.

— Это старая привычка.

Здесь Руди не врал: когда они с Марком познакомились, он уже не был особенно стройным и старательно втягивал живот, особенно на свиданиях. Было ли дело в тренированных мышцах или хорошей осанке, Марк не знал, но Руди умел держаться подобравшись несколько часов напролет и в одежде раньше выглядел вполне подтянуто. Марк даже чуть удивился, впервые нащупав над поясом его брюк мягкий валик жира. 

Возможно, Руди сумел и сам поверить в созданную собственными стараниями небольшую иллюзию, но едва ли мог не заметить,, как накинул еще минимум два с половиной десятка фунтов, которые добавились к прежним и сложились в округлый животик, не скрывавшийся полностью ни когда Руди пытался его втянуть, ни когда он ложился на спину. 

Судя по алым отпечаткам на бледной коже, одежда постоянно врезалась ему в живот и наверняка это было болезненно. Достаточно болезненно, чтобы задуматься о причине. 

К тому же вряд ли Руди пропустил то, что Марк в постели теперь уделял куда больше внимания его оплывшим бокам и животу. Сам Марк никогда не считал себя особым ценителем мужской полноты, но то ли Руди она удивительно шла, то ли наблюдать за переменами в нем было особенно интересно. В чем бы ни была причина, пристраиваясь к нему сзади, Марк с удовольствием слегка прихватывал рукой отвисавшее брюшко Руди, покачивавшееся в такт их общим движениям. И с не меньшим удовольствием с силой вжимал в него ладонь, без слов приказывая Руди оставаться неподвижным, пока сам заглатывал его член до самого основания. 

Марк отлично умел угадывать, чего люди хотят, и давать им это. И сейчас чутье говорило ему: Руди хотел вовсе не услышать прямой ответ на свое «почему ты не сказал мне», а получить лишние подтверждение того, что Марка происходящие перемены устраивают.

— К тому же, — он медленно поднялся с места, — это общеизвестное клише. Счастливые отношения и спокойная жизнь неизбежно конвертируются в фунты, быстро, эффективно и вполне честно.

— На тебе это клише не сработало.

— Просто на мне его действие не настолько заметно. Я же выше.

Конечно, дело не только в этом — хотя рядом с его семью с половиной футами даже рослый Руди выглядел не слишком внушительно. Скорее уж причина крылась в том, что Марк банально меньше ел, или в том, что он был на двенадцать лет моложе, но упоминать об этом было бы невежливо. 

Марк подошел к нему ближе, провел рукой по плечу, до шеи, запустил пальцы в отросшие рыжие волосы. Руди улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза и чуть запрокинул голову. 

— Но ты зато красивее, — добавил Марк. 

— И почему я полюбил человека, способного только на такую вульгарную и грубую лесть? 

— Наверное, потому что рядом со мной твой журналистский талант сияет ярче. 

Руди опять посмотрел в зеркало и попытался втянуть живот сильнее, но пары секунд ему хватило, чтобы понять: жилет все равно выглядел слишком тесным. Снова вздохнув, Руди, наконец, расслабился, его живот выкатился вперед и полы жилета все же чуть разошлись. Надежно пришитые пуговицы, конечно, удержались бы на местах, если бы Руди решился в нем сесть за обеденный стол, но ему самому при этом вряд ли было бы удобно. Возможно, ему бы захотелось расстегнуть пару пуговиц. 

Марк неожиданно понял, что находит эту мысль чертовски возбуждающей.

Он обхватил Руди за пояс обеими руками, плавно провел руками по животу и чуть приподнял его, точно взвешивая в ладонях. 

— Ты нравишься мне таким. Возможно, даже больше, чем раньше, раз уж ты тоже стал немного больше.

— Это тоже звучит вульгарно. И тоже клише, — с улыбкой заметил Руди, снова подаваясь ему навстречу. 

— В правильно использованных клише нет ничего плохого, — Марк прижался губами к его шее и медленно начал расстегивать жилет.


End file.
